Secrets
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Aang and Katara have some time to themselves! What'll end up happening with this TICKLISH situation! Kataang! Btw I know summary sucks, but the story's really good, so please read it


My second Kataang story! This one's got some tickling, true, but what can I say? I like tickling! Any who, hope ya like it! Oh yeah and this story takes place after "The Avatar and The Fire Lord" and has nothing to do with my other Kataang story, just a one-shot!

**Aang's POV**

"Umm… Sokka?"

"As soon as we're through this tunnel we can get back on track," Sokka said to the rest of the group, obviously not hearing me.

"But Sokka…"

"I know it's a pain, but there's no way we can fly over this town, not even in a cloud! The entire place is crawling with soldiers…" Sokka continued, either completely ignoring me or still not hearing me.

"SOKKA!" I shouted.

"What!?" Sokka yelled back.

"I was trying to tell you that I can't go in here! There's no way Appa's going in there and I'm not leaving him," I explained hoping he'd understand.

That was a mistake…

"Aaaaang! Come on! Can't you just… ya know… make him?" Sokka whined.

"NO! I CANNOT AND WILL NOT MAKE HIM!" I shouted.

I know I don't do that much, but when it comes to Appa… I just get so… so mad!

"Alright! Alright!" Sokka conceded, "So what's your plan?"

"We're going to have to fly Appa _around _the town," I answered.

"But that'll take days!" Sokka whined again.

"Well… _I_ can take Appa all by myself and meet you guys on the other side…" I suggested.

"Ugh… I guess that works… alright, see ya in two days," Sokka said as he started into the tunnel.

"I'm going with Aang."

"Huh?" He muttered, turning back towards us.

"I'm going with Aang. We can't let him go by himself," Katara repeated as she stepped towards me.

She… she wants… to go with me? Wow… I was like crazy!

"So… it's just gonna be me and TOPH!?" Sokka shouted.

"Is something wrong with that?" Toph asked scarily.

"N-no! I just meant… umm…" Sokka stuttered.

"I'm going," Katara repeated.

"You don't have to come Katara," I told her.

Hopefully… she'll still come.

"No way I'm gonna let some Fire Nation idiot kidnap you the first three days that we're apart!" Katara insisted.

Katara… and me… alone… for three days… wow…

**Katara's POV**

So it'll just be me and Aang… alone… by ourselves… for three days… just me and Aang… without Sokka or Toph…

"Ugh, fine!" Sokka replied surrendering, "Just go already! We'll meet you in three days! You'd better not be late!"

I'm pretty sure he'd said some other stuff too, but we were already up and into the air. Okay, to tell you the truth, I really do want to make sure Aang is okay, but… I do have other reasons for coming with him.

"Sooo… Katara…" Aang said trying to find something to talk about, which is weird, cause normally we do nothing but talk!

"Yeah…" I replied awkwardly.

It went kinda like this all day until we decided we'd better make camp. We landed on a small ledge that hung out over the Cliffside, it was pretty much the only place we saw that had any trees… or plants for that matter.

"I've got the wood," Aang shouted, jumping off of Appa and landing gracefully beside a tree.

With on swift blow the tree was in pieces and I had already started the fire. A few minutes later and we had all finished eating and were sitting around the camp fire… still thinking of something to talk about.

**Aang's POV**

"So… Aang… you were friends with the Fire Lord," Katara said casually as we sat beside the campfire.

"Umm… yeah, I guess so… in a past life anyway," I replied.

"What else don't I know about you?" Katara teased, nudging me in the side.

I jumped. Let's just say I'm reeeally… sensitive.

"I could say the same about you," I replied, hoping to cover up my reaction.

Thankfully it worked.

"Well… we've got nothing but time, why don't we get to know each other better," Katara suggested smiling, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Alright," I agreed, "Umm… did you know that these tattoos mean I'm a master airbender?"

"That doesn't count! I mean… personal stuff, come on. It's me, you can tell me anything!" She explained.

Not everything. I can't tell you that I… never mind.

"Umm… well, I had a stuffed bison toy that I slept with until I was nine," I admitted, blushing as she giggled softly.

"No way!" She said, "You slept with a doll?"  
"He was not a doll!" I protested, blushing harder.

"Okay, okay," Katara apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, what about you? What's something I don't know about you?" I questioned, really curious.

**Katara's POV**

"Well… how about this?" I began, "The first time I tried waterbending… I… well I froze myself to a pole…"

He grinned and tried not to laugh as I turned to cover my blush.

"Aww, I'm sorry Katara," He said quickly.

I turned back around and replied, "You'd better be!"

He grinned… I love his grin. I got a little distracted and almost… _almost_ forgot about what we were doing, but I wasn't gonna let him off that easily!

"So Aang, oh great Avatar, what's your next secret?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

Sometimes he can act sooo young! But… it just makes him cuter.

"Yes you have to!" I insisted as he sat back against Appa, trying to think of another secret.

**Aang's POV**

"Okay, I've got one," I started, blushing just thinking about it.

"Alright, shoot," She replied, eager to hear it.

"Okay, but if I tell you this… you cannot! Ever! Ever! Tell anyone! Especially Toph!" I told her.

It's the truth too! If Toph ever found out about this, or any of my other secrets, I'd be dead!

"Okay, I promise! But of course you have to do the same," Katara replied.

"Alright, well… when I was younger… the monks… well, most of the monks though I was too active, too energetic," I began.

"I can relate," Katara teased, smiling.

Of course, the moonlight just _had_ to shine perfectly on her as she smiled soo, I completely spaced out. The next thing I knew Katara was shouting at me to continue.

"AANG!? ARE YOU IN THERE!?" She yelled, shaking me back and forth.

"Oh… yeah, sorry," I replied, continuing on with my story, "Anyway, since I was watched to heavily during the day, I had to let some energy out at night. But unfortunately the other monks found out… when I blew up a part of the wall… but that's not the secret, kids did that all the time."

"Really?" Katara asked interrupting me, which, I was happy she did.

"Yeah! Totally! That happened all the time!" I explained, hoping she'd forget about my secret, unfortunately… she didn't.

"Alright, now get back to your story," She said, "Don't think I'd forgotten."  
"I was kinda hoping you had…" I muttered.

Darn.

"Right… so since they found out, they figured out a way to make me go to sleep," I continued, "They made it so where… every time I head this song… I'd fall asleep, instantly."

"No way!" Katara shouted, "What was the song!?"

**Katara's POV**

"No way!" Aang said, "If I told you, eventually Toph would find out and then I'd be falling sleep battling someone or practicing my bending or flying!"

"Aww, come on Aang, pleeease! For me?" I begged, I really wanted to hear this song, "I promise I won't tell."  
He sighed, "Alright. Now, I can't sing, so ya know… but it was something like:

_Night has come; the wind is still_

_The Sun is gone; the air is chill_

_It is now time for you to sleep_

_So lay your head, don't make a peep_

_Today is done; the bell has rang_

_So go to sleep my young, sweet Aang_

He wasn't so bad at singing, it sounded pretty nice. Not the best or anything, but not bad. Anyway, he wasn't asleep so I was wondering if it was true.

"You're not asleep!" I said, suspiciously.

"It doesn't work if I sing it!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, let's see if it works when I sing it!" I said, doing so immediately.

As soon as I was done, I looked over and he was out, completely asleep. I even poked him to make sure, he giggled but didn't move. Wow! That song really did work! I shook him and he woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"See? But promise me your not going to be making me fall asleep all the time!" He said, pouting slightly.

How could I say no to that?  
"Of course not."

"Alright, your turn Katara," Aang said, eager to hear my next secret.

"Or maybe you should just go to sleep," I replied, grinning.

"Kataraaaaa! You promised!" Aang whined covering his ears.

"I know, I'm just kidding," I confessed, pulling his hands off of his ears, "Do you remember that time that Sokka and I got sick?"  
"And I had to get you those frogs to suck on?" He asked curiously.

It almost made throw up just hearing about it!  
"Y-yeah… well I had nightmares about that for days…" I began.

"WHAT!? I am so sorry! I had no idea that… wait, why did you have nightmares?" Aang interrupted, immediately apologizing.

That was just like him, he was so sweet…

"Umm… well… Imafradofroz…" I answered quickly.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Imafradafroz…"

"What?"

"I'M AFRAID OF FROGS!" I shouted, "I have been since the first time I saw one! They're icky and gross and they make me wanna throw up!"

I was blushing and my eyes were clenched shut. I opened them and look over at Aang who was trying desperately not to laugh. Unfortunately, he was failing.

"Hahaha! Frogs!? Why frogs? Hahaha! I'm sorry, it's just… hahaha FROGS!" Aang laughed.

I wanted to just die right then and there. I turned away from his and tried not to cry, but I could feel a few tears run down cheeks. The laughed stopped abruptly, but I was too busy holding back tears to care.

"I'm sorry Katara. I shouldn't have laughed."  
Aang… he was sitting right beside me, his arms wrapped around me.

"N-no it is pretty funny. I'm just overreacting," I argued, turning to look directly at him.

**Aang's POV**

Katara was literally two inches away, and yet… I didn't feel nervous or embarrassed, I only felt guilty for having laughed at Katara's secret, which she only told me cause she trusted me.

"No your not. Don't ever belittle your feelings. It's my fault for laughing at you and I'm sorry," I told her, "Do you forgive me?"  
"Of course."

I immediately felt better… at least… until I remembered how close we were.

"G-great! G-good! I'm g-glad!" I stuttered, scrambling away from her as my cheeks flushed badly.

Katara smiled and looked at me mischievously, "Alright Aang, your turn again!"  
Ugh… I almost forgot…

"Hmm… well… since you told me a fear, I guess it _is_ my turn… umm… oh yeah! When I was younger, until just about a year before I froze myself, I was always afraid… well I thought that I'd fall off the side of the cliff…" I said blushing pretty badly.

"Aww! You really thought you'd fall off?" Katara asked, grinning, but not laughing.

"Well no, but… it was still a little scary," I explained, blushing harder.

"Well don't worry, if you fell off this cliff I'd catch you," Katara assured me, punching me softly in the arm.

"Thanks Katara…" I replied quietly.

**Katara's POV**

"No problem," I said, "I'd do anything for you."

"Then let's here your next secret!" Aang answered happily.

"Haha, alright, alright. Umm… let's see… well… okay, I've got one, but… its really, really embarrassing," I admitted shamefully.

"Whatever it is, I promise I won't laugh," Aang promised.

"I wouldn't promise that yet…" I muttered as I thought of what I was about to say, "I couldn't swim until I turned ten…"

"…"

"Aang?"

"I… I don't… I don't know what to say…"  
I looked down, blushing furiously.

"You didn't know how to swim?"

"No…"  
I looked up, but he wasn't laughing. He wasn't… really doing anything. He sat, in his meditating position, his face blank.

"That funny?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you just going to sit like that for ever!?" I shouted, really annoyed.

"Hehe, sorry…" Aang apologized grinning widely.

"It's okay, but let's here your next secret," I replied.

**Aang's POV**

Oh… crap. Another secret? I can only think of two more! And the first one… I **CANNOT** TELL HER! And the second… I _cannot_ tell her…

"Aang?" Katara said, waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"It's your turn to tell me a secret," She replied softly.

I guess I have to tell her…

"That I'm ticklish."

"What?" Katara asked.

"I'm ticklish, really, really, _**really **_ticklish…" I repeated, blushing really badly.

"Where?" She asked grinning.

"Practically everywhere," I replied, blushing harder.

"Well, I kinda guessed that, but I meant where are you most ticklish," Katara explained.

"Oh."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And where is your most ticklish spot?"

"Do I have to tell you?" I asked pouting a little.

"No… I could find out myself!" Katara replied wiggling her fingers as she scooted towards him.

"NO! My feet! They're my most ticklish spot!" I yelped, falling back off of the small log that we sat on, my legs still on top.

Not a good position to be in right after you tell someone your most ticklish spot is your feet…

"You do know I have to see for my self, right?" Katara said grinning as water rose from the sea beside us and froze my legs to the log.

A few seconds later my shoes were off and she was slowly stroking her nails up and down my soles. GOD IT TICKLED! And… for some reason, when I'm being tickled I can't concentrate at all… which means, no bending. When the other monks used to tickle me, I'd try as hard as I could blow them away, but it never worked! I was completely helpless… like… now.

**Katara's POV**

I grinned evilly as I ran my finger up and down Aang's sole, making him giggled and squirmed as much as he could in the ice.

"Kataaahahahahara! P-pleeeeehehehehehease! Doooohohohohon't Tickle MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Aang squealed as I moved up, wiggling my fingers between his toes.

Hmm, a hot spot! I continued scribbling around on his soles, but… there's only one thing I don't get. How come he doesn't just bend the water and get free? Oh well! I stopped, grinned and put one hand of each foot.

"No…. Katara, NO!" Aang shouted, right before I began my assault.

I scribbled quickly all over his soles, from the heels to the balls of his feet and even in his most ticklish spot, in between his toes. Aang went crazy. He was screaming and laughing, shaking his head back and forth as tears ran down his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! KAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHARAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! STAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Aang shrieked, his face red from laughing.

Aww… it's so… cute. But I stopped right after this since it sounded like he was having trouble breathing.

"T-thaaahahanks… Kataraahaha. I d-doohohon't think I coohohould have t-taahahaken much mooohohore," Aang said, taking deep breaths.

"That's why I stopped, but I could have tickled you all night!" I replied grinning.

"I would've died," Aang said, his breath returning.

"Why didn't you just break free?" I asked curiously.

"I couldn't," Aang admitted, sitting back up on the log, "I don't know why, but when I get tickled… I just can't concentrate enough to bend!"

"That's not good," I told him, "Just this stops you from bending?"  
I ran my finger up his sole, making him giggle loudly and fall back off the log.

"YES! It doohohoes," Aang giggled, sitting back up.

"Wow," I replied, "You are one ticklish monk."

He blushed and looked down for a few moments, before looking back up at me, a large grin on his face.

"Yeah, but you know you love it," He said coyly.

I simply rolled my eyes. He was completely right.

"So now that you've practically tickled me to death," Aang started, "What's _your _next secret?"

"Hehe… I almost forgot," I answered smiling shyly as I looked down, "Well, I've never kissed anyone."

"So?" Aang replied, a little confused.

"What do you mean so? That's a pretty big secret! If anyone knew…" I explained, fake shuttering.

"I've never kissed anyone either," Aang countered, "And I'm 100 years older than you!"

"Yeah, but you're a monk! And… you've been frozen in ice!" I argued.

"Yeah and you're a waterbender from a tribe without any guys your age besides Sokka! And you'd never left the South Pole until I came!" Aang argued back.

"Well… yes, but… I could have kissed someone on our journey," I replied.

"So could I."

"So why didn't you?"

**Aang's POV**

Should I? Is it right for me to want to kiss Katara? Should I tell her that!? WHAT DO I DO!?

"Because."

That was my answer!? BECAUSE! I'm doomed.

"Because, why?"

"Because I'm… uh, saving it for someone."  
"Oh."

She sounded disappointed, I wonder why. There's no way that… right?

"Who is it?" She asked looking up at me.

"Umm… well, she's really smart and very kind, a little annoying sometimes, but fun and great to talk to and most of all, she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in all my 100 years," I answered.

I could tell I was blushing already, but I didn't care.

"S-she… she sounds nice," Katara replied sadly, "When did you meet her?"  
I can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet!

"About a year ago," I said, "She's a really powerful bender."

**Katara's POV**

"Bender?" I asked suspiciously, looking into the grey clouds that swirled around in his eyes.

He nodded. What girl bender has he met? I can only think of two. Toph… nah! And… that firebender girl from school.

"H-how could you say that about that FIRE NATION GIRL!?" I shouted, already crying.

I didn't mean to tell him this way, but…

"What fire nation girl?" Aang asked confused.

"The one from the dance party! The one you're talking about!" I yelled back, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey, Katara?" Aang asked, lifting my chin until my eyes met his.

"What?"

"Do you want to hear my fifth secret?"

"Not really."

I wasn't really in the mood for sharing.

"I'm gonna tell you anyway," He whispered, leaning in towards my ear.

What could he possibly have to say!?

**Aang's POV**

"The girl I love. The girl that's the smartest, kindest, and prettiest girl I've ever met," I whispered into her ear.

HOLY CRAP I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HER! I WAS GONNA TELL HER THAT…

"It's you."

My heart sighed with relief as soon as I had said those last two words. Even if she didn't feel the same way… at least I got that off my chest. I leaned back and looked into her big blue eyes. They were filled with shock, realization and… happiness? Could she… no. It's not possible! There's no way! Katara doesn't… I mean she's not… is she?

"Hey Aang?" Katara whispered grinning wildly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hear _my _fifth secret?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm in love too," She admitted softly, leaning in closer.

"W-with who?" I asked, insanely scared that it wouldn't be me.

I mean, why would it!?

"I'm in love with the sweetest, cleverest, cutest and most wonderful guy I've ever seen in my entire life," She started.  
"W-who's that?" I interrupted, impatient for the answer.  
"Guess."  
"I… uh… m- I… I don't know."

"You."

My heart literally exploded out of my chest. I could feel my cheeks redden, my eyes widen and a grin brake out across my face as I finally realized. The girl I loved the most, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, loves me back. I leaned in closer as she did the same and our lips finally met. It was heaven. It was amazing. It was… a kiss from Katara. But, after a few minutes it ended and we broke apart, still grinning. I looked into her crystal blue eyes and smiled even bigger than before.

"Hey, ya know what I just realized?" She asked me.

"What?" I replied dreamily.

"You called me annoying."

She tackled me off the log, tickling my feet as I tumbled to the ground, but as I lay next to Appa and Momo, laughing hysterically as Katara tickled my feet, all I could think about was one thing.

**Katara's POV **

He loves me back.

**Aang's POV**

She loves me back.


End file.
